Alone
by Sassy Saffron
Summary: Emma is alone, scared, pregnant and in prison. She decides to give the baby up for adoption but before she does she wishes to meet the woman who will adopt her child. Swan Queen. Long one shot.


**Dedicated to Barbie Shoes since I told her I would try my very best to write a sad Swan Queen fic as my first one when I finally got the chance. It's not very good but what can ya do! I tried and therefore no one should criticize me!**

* * *

To say that Emma Swan was scared would be an understatement. The seventeen year old blonde was alone and pregnant. Not to mention in jail due to her asshole boyfriend, excuse me, ex asshole boyfriend and his stolen watches. Emma grumbled to herself swearing if she ever saw Neal Cassidy again she would rip his throat out.

Emma knew she had no chance of raising a kid. She was still one herself and jail wasn't exactly the best home in the world. At first Emma had wanted to have an abortion, it was a sensible solution but something kept telling her not to do it. Something inside her said that aborting the child would be wrong choice and at first Emma laughed.

"Hey kid you are already talking to me. Usually your kind wait till they are outside the body before they start making demands."

Emma's laugh died down. Whether the kid was actually telling her not to abort or if it was just her gut feeling, she decided against the procedure, and that lead to where Emma was now. Sitting in the visiting room looking at folders of adoption seeking parents.

Emma had begged and begged and begged to be the one to pick out the family her child went to. She didn't want he or she to end up like her. Stuck in the system, being tossed out and bounced around from family to family. She wanted her kid to have a fighting chance in this world and if she could do anything positive for this kid it would be to find it a loving home.

She was given her wish and now Emma flipped through folder after folder. Parents of all kinds were looking for a kid. She was a bit jealous, where were these people when she needed a home. She shook the feeling away and kept searching.

Emma tossed each folder aside, not impressed by any of these families. She came to her last folder and flipped it open. Inside was an application and a photo of the family, just like every other folder but what caught her attention was the lack of a spouse.

"Regina Mills of Storybrooke Maine. Storybrooke? Really?" Emma said aloud. She wanted to laugh at the name, it couldn't be real but there was a woman claiming she came from such a place and who was she to argue. The woman Emma noted was really quite beautiful, with dark hair and piercing eyes that matched. She was surprisingly young and Emma didn't understand why someone so young wanted to adopt, but who was she to judge.

Emma quickly read through the application and knew instantly this who was going to mother her child. Emma looked up, grabbing the attention of the nurse who had been assigned to watch her and make sure nothing happened to her during the pregnancy.

"I found the one." Emma announced and the nurse lit up. She had been watching Emma flip through applications for three hours now.

"That is wonderful!" She clasped her hands together and rushed to Emma, peering over her shoulder at the woman's photograph.

"May I ask why this one?" After watching Emma for three hours announce the flaws of each family in every folder she needed to know what made this application so special.

"Because she's alone."

Regina Mills wasn't married. She wasn't engaged. Her application listed her as single with her only living relative being her mother who didn't appear to hold any interest in her daughters life.

The nurse cocked her head to the side but smiled. She began gathering the applications up when Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Can I meet her? Regina. I want to meet the woman who will become the mother of my child." Emma said softly.

Smiling the nurse said she would see what she could do and scurried away, leaving Emma in silence for a moment. She wondered if Regina would be a good provider for her child all by herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when a guard appeared and escorted her back to her room.

* * *

Emma didn't own nice clothes. She was in prison, but even before that her clothes were subpar at best, but she couldn't help but find herself nervous at her lack of attire for the meeting she would be having within the hour. A month had passed and Emma's request had been approved. Regina Mills was on her way to meet Emma Swan. Emma could still recall ever detail of that photo she saw of Regina. The way her hair flipped, the scar on her lip, and her killer smile. Emma blushed slightly, thinking this way about the woman who would be adopting her child seemed a bit scandalous.

Emma was escorted to the visiting room. Other inmates were talking with their families and friends, catching up and updating them on their release date. This prison was for women who committed petty crimes, so no one stayed here for too long. Emma took a seat by the window, away from the others. She usually hated being in here, she didn't have visitors. She didn't have a family nor friends, but today was different. Today she had a visitor and she couldn't wait to meet her.

She nervously tapped her fingers on the table and looked out the barred window.

"What if she doesn't like me?! What if I give off a bad impression and she decides she doesn't want my kid?!" Emma thought nervously. Her tapping picked up and she began to bite the inside of her cheek. So lost in her nervous thoughts she didn't hear the clicking of heels approach her. It wasn't until a soft hand touched her shoulder that she jumped and looked up only to see the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Regina's picture had lied to her. Her picture had told Emma that she would be beautiful, not drop dead gorgeous. For a moment the two women just stared at each other, Emma in shock and Regina feeling awkward. The guard who had escorted Regina into the room pulled out the chair opposite of Emma and Regina took it.

"I'll be back in an hour to escort you out Ms. Mills."

"I doubt we will need that long, but that thank you." Regina said, and Emma practically melted at the sound of her voice.

Regina turned her attention back towards the blonde and smiled.

"Emma Swan." Regina said, Emma gulped and nodded.

"I'm Regina Mills." Regina held out her hand but Emma was too nervous to take it. Plus her hands were beyond sweaty at this point and hidden away under the table. Regina's hand reluctantly pulled back.

"Well let's get to it, you want to give up your baby is that right." Regina began.

"Yes." Emma muttered softly.

"You are giving up all legal rights to him or her. No visitations, no letters and I certainly do not want you showing up in a few years wanting the child back." Regina had a sharp edge to her voice that was intimidating. Emma only nodded.

"I still expect you to sign the adoption papers stating that this will be a closed adoption. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Emma said. Her eyes had fallen on the woman's upper lip to see the scar that had been in the picture.

"How did you get that scar?" Emma asked suddenly.

Regina raised a brow. "I don't think that is any of your concern." She stated crossing her legs and her arms.

"I think I have the final say in whether you get this child or not and if I want to make sure you got that scar from say, saving a kitten from a dog attack rather than you doing something that could make your home unsafe for the kid then I have every right to know." Emma stated and mimicked Regina's posture.

For a moment Emma thought Regina would slap her, but the woman's lip twitched and she looked out the window. For what felt like forever the two women sat in silence and Emma was on the verge of apologizing when Regina finally spoke.

"My mother hit me." She stated roughly, her eyes not leaving the window.

Emma's heart sank, how could anyone ever hurt such a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean -" Emma began but was cut off.

"I think this meeting is over Miss. Swan. I'll be back in a month or so to check up on the baby." Regina stated and just like that she was gone. Emma sat back, watching as Regina disappeared behind the double doors. A smile crept up on her face. She was going to come back.

* * *

A month and a half passed quickly and Emma was showing nicely. Her baby being twenty three weeks along and nothing was wrong. Emma sat at the same table she had been at when she first met Regina Mills. This time she would make a better impression.

Regina was escorted in and took a seat. "You are in good health I presume" Regina stated.

"And hello to you too Regina." Emma said. She couldn't help but noticed Regina's good health. Her skin glowed, her teeth white, and not a single hair out of place.

"Ms. Mills if you please." Regina stated.

"Really? You are adopting my child and I have to call you Ms. Mills?" Emma raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"You certainly do." Regina stated and Emma only laughed.

"Okay fine."

"How old are you Miss. Swan?" Regina suddenly asked. Emma stopped laughing.

"Why does that matter?"

"You asked about my scar so now I'm asking a question." Regina simply stated.

"Seventeen." Emma answered not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Seventeen? How in the world does a seventeen year old end up in prison?" Regina asked.

"You already got your question, now it's my turn." Emma announced.

"Oh don't act immature and answer the question." Regina said in annoyance.

"I will, just after you answer mine." Emma smirked. Regina stared icily at Emma but gave in to the demand.

"Fine, what is your question?"

"Why aren't you married?" The question completely caught Regina off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You're young and beautiful. You're application stated you were single and I just can't imagine all the men and woman of Storybrooke not fighting over you." Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina stared at Emma, her cheeks redding just a bit. No one had ever been interested in knowing the answer to that question.

"I was engaged once, but sometimes fate has a different plan than you." Regina stated looking away from Emma.

"Fate? You really believe that?" Emma didn't believe in such nonsense. If her fate was to be pregnant in prison at age seventeen than she certainly wanted nothing to do with it.

"I do."

There was silence for a moment before Regina finally looked back at Emma.

"Now answer my question Miss. Swan."

"A seventeen year old ends up in prison when the person she loves sets her up to take the fall for a crime she didn't commit." Emma boldly stated, but the look Regina gave her made her regret saying it and she quickly looked away. Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes."How could someone do that to her?" Regina thought.

"Well it's good to know you didn't do something stupid to end up in here." Regina said with her typical tone of voice.

"I did do something stupid to end up here." Emma said and looked back at Regina. Regina wasn't following and the look on her face caused Emma to smile just a bit.

"I fell in love with the wrong person."

The two were silent for a moment, just staring at one another for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Emma broke the silence and scoffed.

"And if I ever see him again I'll rip his throat out for putting me in here." Emma slammed her hand on the table and before either woman knew what was happening Regina gently placed her hand over Emma's and smiled. The first time Regina had touched Emma was on her shoulder to get her attention but Emma had been so wrapped up worrying that she didn't even notice. This was different.

Emma noted Regina's soft skin and felt her cheeks redden slightly. Regina felt her own cheeks start to warm, not knowing why she felt the need to place her hand on top of Emma's. To comfort. To encourage. Whatever the reason she did it. Before either of them could say a thing a guard appeared and Regina's hand was snapped back.

"Ms. Mills, your hour is up." Both women looked deflated by the statement.

"Very well." Regina murmured and rose from her seat.

"Hey." Emma called out. Regina turned back towards the blonde girl.

"You shouldn't wait two months to come back." Emma said.

"Maybe I won't."

"Come back next week." Emma stated.

"And why next week if I dare ask, I know how you are with questions." Regina stated with a small smile.

"Next week I find out if it's a boy or a girl."

* * *

Regina had spent the better half of three hours waiting outside the prison, waiting for visitor hours to begin. Today she was going to find out if Emma was having a boy or a girl and Regina couldn't be more thrilled. She had been counting down the days and today was it. Regina was also glad this gave her an excuse to come back and continue seeing Emma. The more she learned about Emma the more she needed to know about her.

The prison doors opened and she was escorted inside and she spotted Emma just pulling out her chair. Her belly was getting larger and larger each day. Regina rushed over and took her normal seat.

"So tell me! Is it a boy or a girl!?" Regina practically squealed and this only sent Emma into a fit of laughter.

"The mighty Ms. Mills is squealing like a little girl! Hell must have frozen over!" Regina pouted but she couldn't hide her excitement.

"Come on Emma! I need to know!" Emma's laughter had died down and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hell has not only frozen over but there must also be flying pigs if I am given the pleasure of you actually saying my name."

"Miss. Swan I demand to know right this instance!" Regina practically screamed. Luckily the visiting room was empty and Emma's laugh echoed through the room.

"How about this. Every question you answer I will give you a hint to what the gender is." Emma grinned and leaned forward a bit.

"Absolutely not!" Regina announced. No way was she going to tell Emma everything about her just to find out the gender of her baby.

"Come on it will be fun. Hey, once you figure it out then you can ask me the same amount of questions I asked you. That sounds fair." Emma began to rock back in her chair waiting for Regina's decision. Regina pondered it for a moment, it was awfully tempting. Unraveling this girl and figuring her out. Plus, how hard would it really be to guess the gender.

"Fine."

"Excellent!" Emma clasped her hands together.

"Where did you grow up?" Emma asked.

"Your first question is that?" Regina was expecting some deep seeded emotionally question.

"When you read a book where do you begin?" Emma asked. Regina understood.

"I grew up in a large home on an estate with a stable." Regina carefully answered. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't exactly the entire truth. You can't exactly tell someone you are from The Enchanted Forest and expect them to believe you.

"I can see that." Emma noted.

"Now my clue Miss. Swan."

"Still not going to call me Emma huh."

"Miss. Swan."

"Okay okay. This baby will love to wear jeans."

"It's a boy. Game over." Regina stated proudly.

"And how do you figure that?" Emma asked.

"Boys wear jeans." Regina stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So do girls."

"No daughter of mine will dress in jeans." Regina crossed her arms and stuck her nose up slightly.

"Well then, you may be in for a surprise." Emma said which caused Regina to look back at her.

"Wait, so it is a girl!" Regina said thinking about what she would name her daughter.

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast. I get to ask another question."

"Fine, what do you wish to know." Regina crossed her legs staring Emma directly in the eyes.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I do not." Regina stated with a smirk. "That was an easy one. If she keeps this up she won't learn a thing." Regina thought but for a moment she started to wonder, was it really all that bad if this woman did get to know her? Regina spent most of her nights tossing and turning thinking about the blonde. Her thirst for her was scary, Regina hadn't felt a need to know someone so well ever since Daniel. Regina wondered if Emma spent her nights thinking about her, but Regina quickly shook the thought away, mentally claiming that Emma just wanted to make sure her child was getting a good home.

"This kid may like the color blue, or maybe yellow. Possibly even green." Emma stated with a grin.

"Oh that is a terrible hint! Both genders can like that color!" Regina threw her arms in the air, and Emma only grinned.

"My turn. What do you do for a living?" Emma had been curious about what Regina did. Something that had a good pay day if she could dress like that every day.

"I'm the mayor of my town." Regina stated.

"Mayor Mills. It rolls right off the tongue." Emma said, rolling her tongue just enough to make Regina's cheeks redden, and don't think for a minute Emma didn't catch it.

A bit flustered Regina turned her head, looking out the window.

"My clue Miss. Swan." and Emma only laughed.

"The kid will love to read. Or, maybe it will be more into sports." Regina only sighed. That this rate she was never going to figure it out for sure.

"This is childish. I want to know the gender of my baby." Regina pouted.

"Fine." Emma said and Regina's head snapped up.

"Really?" She wasn't so sure she could trust Emma.

"I will ask you one more question and if you don't figure it out I promise I will tell you." Emma said with a smile.

"You promise?" Regina leaned in.

"Pinkie promise." Emma leaned in and held her pinkie out for the mayor to take.

Regina tore her eyes away from Emma's dazzling green ones and reluctantly took her pinkie and shook it.

"Alright, one last question. Hmmm." Emma took her time thinking about the perfect question to ask. Regina was nervous, Emma was taking her time, but of course she wouldn't let that show.

"Did you ever fall in love again? After fate got in the way of you and your fiancé?" Emma asked softly watching the brunettes every move. Regina was flustered that was for sure. Did she ever love after Daniel? Of course not. She had Graham and he was a fun toy but love, no. Her heart belonged to Daniel, but as of late something was pulling at her.

"No. I never did." Regina stated looking down at the table and playing with her hands. Emma gently reached across and laid hers on top of Regina's. Regina visibly flinched but resisted the urge to pull away. She didn't dare look up, afraid she might cry if she looked at Emma. Emma leaned in as close as she could and whispered.

"Boy"

Regina's head snapped up, her nose brushing Emma's which caused both women to blush.

"Really?" She whispered back.

"As real as real can be." Emma said with a smile.

Regina couldn't take it and burst out in tears. Tears of joy. Tears of sadness. This startled Emma and she gripped the woman's hands tighter.

"It's okay Regina! I'm sorry if my question upset you." She said frantically. Regina quickly wiped her tears away.

"A boy. A little baby boy. I already have the name picked out." Regina said smiling, ignoring Emma's statement, but that was fine, it eased Emma.

"And what name would that be?"

Regina's smile grew and she leaned in forward.

"I believe it's my turn to ask the questions and by the looks of it I get four." She purred which made Emma shiver.

"Question one." Regina leaned back in her seat. "What are you planning on doing after you get out of here?" Regina asked. Emma thought for a moment.

"Well I was thinking of trying to go to community college. Just to get some experience in something. I was thinking something along the line of public safety. Or investigation! How cool would that be!" Emma announced excitedly. Regina smiled at her. She was glad that Emma wanted to get a degree in something and looked excited over it.

"Question two. How come you never seem to have any visitors?" Regina had always wondered why no one ever came to visit Emma. She watched people come and go but Regina appeared to be Emma's only visitor.

"That's because I don't have any visitors. You're my only one." Emma stated without breaking gaze.

"Me? How about your family and friends?" Regina asked.

"I'm a friendless orphan." Emma said with the same tone as before. Regina couldn't tell if she was joking.

"I find that very hard to believe Miss. Swan. Surely you have friends and some sort of family."

"My family didn't want me. If they did I wouldn't have been in the system since birth. I wouldn't have been tossed from family to family up until I finally broke free." Emma boldly stated.

"I thought my new family was Neal, but no just like everyone else he threw me away." Emma didn't realize how emotional she was getting until Regina reached across the table and wiped a few stray tears off her checks. Emma froze and raised her hand and felt the moisture on her face. She pulled back from Regina's touch and turned the other way. Regina didn't know what to do to make things better.

"Maybe, they were giving you your best chance. Maybe they couldn't take care of you." Regina stated. Emma looked up, her eyes getting a little puffy.

"At least we would have been together." Emma said and let her head hang. The next thing that happened neither woman could explain. Regina had risen to her feet and held the girl in a tight hug. Emma instantly stiffened up at the contact, but quickly grew comfortable in Regina's arms and wrapped her own around her. The two stayed like that for a moment before Regina finally pulled back. She smiled at Emma but her smile dropped when Emma groaned and grabbed her belly.

"Emma! What's wrong!?" Regina panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay I'm fine. Just a little pain." Emma muttered but managed to smile at Regina. Regina wasn't sure but Emma knew her body best and let it go.

"Henry."

"What?"

"Henry. I'm naming him Henry, after my father." Regina said and Emma's smile broadened.

"Henry is a perfect name."

* * *

"Oh the nerve!" Regina puffed as she walked across the room and sat across from Emma at their usual table.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, instantly worried.

"The man at the front desk wouldn't let me bring my breakfast in." Regina crossed her arms. "If he worked for me he would be fired by now." Regina gritted her teeth but Emma only smiled and suppressed a laugh, finding her anger adorable.

"Regina, come on. You know the rules. You can't bring outside food in here. I guess they are still worried about the whole putting a file in the cake scheme." Emma joked and held her belly.

"I had a croissant! I don't think that is going to get you out of here!" Regina threw her arms in the air and Emma smiled holding her belly.

Regina had come to visit everyday for the past three months. They were both learning so much about one another. Emma learned that Regina loved to paint, that her ex fiancés name was Daniel. She learned that Regina loved to cook and that her specialty was lasagna and that she loves everything about horses and was quite the riding when she was young. Regina learned that Emma loved hot chocolate with cinnamon. That when she was five she wanted to be a ballerina but also a fire man. She learned that she was extremely ticklish, that her best subject in high school was history and that her favorite color was red, like her favorite jacket that was on hold until she was released.

"But I did manage to sneak this in." Regina grinned as she pulled a small box topped with a bow. Emma eyed the box and then looked up at Regina shocked.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma said.

"It's your birthday, you deserve a gift." Regina smiled. Emma had to suppress how truly excited she was, but Regina saw right through it. No one had ever remembered her birthday before. In their little question game Regina had asked when she was born but that was about a month and a half ago. She was surprised the woman even remembered and that alone made Emma incredibly happy. Emma reached across the table and smiled as she accepted the small black and white box. Regina was practically bouncing, hoping Emma would like the gift. She had somehow ended up in Mr. Gold's shop one evening and spotted a gift that would surely be perfect. Emma took the top off and her held her breath. She pulled out the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A silver pendant with a Swan etched into it. Emma looked up with watery eyes and was ready to cry. Being pregnant had caused her emotions to be out of control ninety eight percent of the time.

"Do you like it? I saw the Swan and thought of you." Regina said slightly blushing.

"No one has ever given me a gift before, certainly not one as nice as this." Emma said still staring at the pendant. She finally looked up, small tears running down her face.

"Thank you Regina. It's absolutely perfect." Emma said and wiped her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Emma Swan." Regina said and Emma lit up like a Christmas tree. It saddened Regina to know Emma very rarely ever heard those words. That most of her birthdays she was alone. She knew the pain, when she married Leopold her life became so much drastically lonelier.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Regina jumped up and clipped the necklace around Emma's neck. Emma smiled but suddenly a sharp pain cut through her and she practically doubled over griping at her stomach.

"Emma!" Regina bent over and tried to help the woman back into her seat.

"It's okay Regina. Just a little pain." Emma wheezed out.

"It's certainly not okay. You are clearly in more than just a 'little pain.'" Regina practically screamed. She got Emma sitting up and had a guard send for her nurse.

Regina and Emma's visit was cut drastically in half. Regina, not being family, wasn't allowed to follow Emma and the nurse into the examination room. Regina waited and waited and waited and Emma never reappeared and she was forced to leave thinking the worst.

Regina returned the next day but was told Emma was bed ridden and she could have no visitors. Regina threw a fit but unfortunately did not get her way. For a week the same thing happened over and over, until finally one day she showed up and Emma was at their table with her nurse close by.

Regina practically ran to the woman.

"Emma! You're okay! I was worried sick. For the past week I tried to visit but they said you couldn't have visitors." Regina said playing with her hands nervously. Emma only smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you. Henry was giving me a little trouble, but everything is okay." Emma said. Regina wasn't so sure. She noted how pale Emma was looking and how her hair seemed to lack life. Emma looked tired and worn out, but she still managed to smile

"Just don't make it a habit of scaring me like that again." Regina said and crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Emma smiled and looked at her nurse.

"Would you please get me some water?" She asked innocently and the nurse jumped up and left. Emma leaned in and gestured for Regina to do the same. Emma reached under the neck of her shirt and pulled out the necklace.

"They tried to take it away, but I made sure they didn't. I said it was a priceless family heirloom." Emma smiled as she whispered and Regina did the same. "I wasn't lying though. It's the only thing I hold dear to me." Emma said. Regina reached over and gently took the pendant in her hand, getting dangerously close to Emma's breasts. They had become swollen and tender during her pregnancy, her cup size had grown and if Regina's hand got any closer she wasn't sure what would happen.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Regina whispered before finally pulling back. A small smirk plastered her face as she watched the clearly blushing blonde.

The nurse returned with Emma's water and noted Emma's red tinted skin and asked if she was okay and if she was running a fever. This only caused Emma to blush more and hurriedly drink her water. Soon after Emma excused herself to use the rest room and Regina motioned for the nurse to come closer.

"Is Emma okay? I know she isn't well." Regina said, letting her voice drop. The nurse nodded.

"No she isn't. There have been some complications with the baby. He's flipped, but also he is very very small. Much too small for where he should be at this point." She muttered and Regina took a sharp intake.

"Emma's body is fighting hard to support and protect the baby but it's draining her. She gets fevers and stomach viruses and we are worried about how this is effecting not just her but the baby."

"Is there nothing that can be done?!" Regina asked worriedly. She wasn't going to sit back and watch Emma suffer.

"There are a few things." The nurse began. "We could do an emergency C-section. Most likely the baby wouldn't survive, but Emma would." She stated. Regina felt torn. She already felt love for this baby, but she knew she felt love for Emma. As crazy as it seemed she knew Emma was someone who needed to be in her life for the long run.

"The pregnancy could run its course and Emma would have a long and hard labor. Neither life would be guaranteed but it would be the best shot for the baby." The nurse said and Regina fought back her tears. "We could give Emma some drugs to help with the sickness and pain but it might effect the baby negatively." The nurse sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. She knew she wasn't allowed to reveal this to Regina but because she knew this woman would be adopting Emma's child she felt that it would be okay to share.

"Emma has chosen to continue the pregnancy and bring it to full term." The nurse pulled back as she noticed Emma return. Regina had a million questions still but with Emma there the nurse would say no more. Regina tried to hold a conversation with Emma, playing their question game, asking about her childhood pony, her co-workers, her most hated rival, but she was filled with worry for the blonde and finally Emma asked her about it.

"Regina. Why have you been acting so odd?" She asked and she held her belly. Regina fidgeted a bit not sure what to say.

"No reason."

"Regina, I will give you a freebie. There is one thing about me you need to know. I have this, lets call it a super power. I have the ability to tell when someone is lying." Emma stated and leaned in a bit. "And you have been caught red handed." Regina frowned. She was caught, so she might as well be honest.

"Why didn't you tell me the baby was making you ill?" Regina asked. Emma sat back, not sure how to answer. She glanced at the nurse and shooed her away.

"I know the baby is flipped, and that something might be wrong with him. I know that brining this pregnancy to full term could be life threatening." Regina's voice was starting to get a little shrill. "Why did you deny the chance at a C-section earlier?" Regina asked, a few tears betraying her and rolling down her cheeks. There was silence for a moment, neither woman broke eye contact until Emma finally answered.

"There was a reason I picked you out of all the applicants." Emma began. Regina was frustrated with her but let her continue. "There were so many families that wanted to adopt. All different kinds of people but do you want to know why I picked you?" Emma asked. Regina just stared at her, tears still falling. Emma reached across and placed her hand on the woman's cheek and wiped them away. "Because you were alone and began alone is the worst curse I can think of." Emma said with a small smile. Before either woman knew what was happening Regina was on her feet and had practically pulled Emma across the small table separating them and her lips connected to Emma's. The kiss was passionate and tears rolled down Regina's face. Their kiss broke and Regina looked absolutely embarrassed while Emma looked like she had just seen heaven.

"I am so sorry Emma. I just..." Regina was at a lost for words. She never thought she would do that, at least not so soon. She brought her hand to her face and shut her eyes. "Stupid Regina. Stupid!" She thought. Before she could even process what happened Emma had pulled her in for another kiss, wiping her tears away as she did so. Both women practically melted into one another and both were glad they were the only ones in the visiting room. The pulled apart for air and stared at one another, both wearing matching smiles.

"You Emma Swan, are coming to live with me after your time here is done." Regina stated out of the blue. Emma was absolutely startled by that statement.

"Wait...what?!" Emma wasn't sure she heard right.

"You and me will raise Henry and we will be a proper family." Regina practically choked on the words, and now it was Emma's turn to cry.

"No one has ever wanted me before." Emma breathed out. "No one ever wanted me to be apart of their family. No one has ever wanted to give me a chance. No one ever wanted to love me." Regina reached across the table and took her hand.

"Well now someone does." Regina said and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

* * *

The next day Regina was in a wonderful mood. She practically skipped to the prison and checked in and went to find Emma and what happened next didn't bode well. Regina came to a pause, Emma had a visitor. Emma had told her no one came to visit her except for her.

"NO NEAL YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO THIS BABY!" Emma screamed.

"EMMA I AM STILL HIS FATHER. YOU CAN NOT GIVE HIM UP FOR ADOPTION!" Neal screamed back.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU HAD ME SENT TO PRISON."

Regina had heard enough and stormed through the room.

"EMMA I DID THAT TO HELP YOU! YOU HAVE A DESTINY. A MAN CAME TO ME AND TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK A CURSE!" Neal's voice was getting louder and louder, matching Emma's. Regina froze. Break a curse. He couldn't refer to her curse. No, that would make Emma the Savior and the daughter of her arch rival.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?! YOU BELIEVED A RANDOM STRANGER THAT TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BREAK A CURSE?! I LOVED YOU. WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A LIFE TOGETHER AND YOU THREW IT AWAY BECAUSE A STRANGER TOLD YOU THAT?! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!" Emma screamed but she quickly noticed Regina frozen to her spot. Neal caught her look and turned to face the woman. Regina regained her composure and made her way to the two.

"Regina, I'm sorry you had to see that." Emma muttered, gripping her stomach.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked, completely ignoring Neal. She remembered Emma telling her about how she ended up in jail and this man was the cause of it all and she wasn't having it.

"I'm fine Regina." Emma said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Neal asked utterly confused at this woman's presence. Regina straightened up and looked Neal right in the eye.

"The woman adopting Emma's child." Neal's jaw dropped.

"No." He said.

"Oh it's okay." Regina began. "Emma is coming as well." Neal's jaw practically hit the floor with that.

"Definitely no!" he said, his voice beginning to rise.

"I don't think you have a say. You tossed Emma away and I'm here to pick up the pieces." Regina said, her own voice rising. Emma felt her heart stop.

"Emma if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here. I want to marry you. I want us to be a proper family." Neal stated, looking back at the blonde. Regina felt her teeth grit.

"You had your chance Neal. It's too late." Emma stated.

"Emma, you are seriously going to choose her over me?! COME ON! LOOK AT ME!" He announced. Regina only laughed.

"Not much to look at." Neal now was getting angry.

"Excuse me lady but you need to leave. This is a matter between Emma and myself and since that kid is half mine I get a say!" Regina completely lost it.

"OH NO. YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY. EMMA HAS SIGNED THE ADOPTION PAPERS. YOU THREW HER IN JAIL, I DOUBT YOU WOULD KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT CARING FOR ANOTHER PERSON." Regina screamed. Emma had signed the papers back awhile ago, back before Regina had really gotten to know her. She was intending to tear them up as soon as Emma was out of prison and with her. Emma deserved much better than this man. She deserved better than Regina herself. Regina was a broken woman and wasn't very good at loving, but she knew she wanted to learn how to with Emma.

"I HAD GOOD REASONS TO SEND EMMA HERE. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD GET BACK ON THE RIGHT PATH!" Neal screamed. Both Neal and Regina were in each others faces when Emma started screaming. Startled both looked to Emma who just collapsed.

"Emma!" Regina didn't know what was happening and dropped to the floor. She cradled Emma's head and looked back at Neal.

"Get her nurse!" Neal was too much in shock to move, but the ear shattering scream had caught the attention of the guards and Emma's nurse. Emma was taken away and Regina was left on the ground, tears rolling down her face. Neal had disappeared but Regina didn't care, all she cared about was Emma.

* * *

Sitting up Emma rubbed her head. She looked around and had no idea where she was. She was in a white room and very much not pregnant. She was dressed in her signature red leather coat and skin tight jeans.

"Emma Swan." Emma jumped at the voice and turned. A man stood close by and held his hand out to her. Emma took it and he led her away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Daniel." He stated.

"Well Daniel, where are we?" Emma asked. Daniel didn't answer and they just kept walking. "Am I dreaming?" She asked and was met with silence. They soon came to a tunnel and Daniel led her through it. Suddenly they were at the hospital and Emma paled at the sight. She saw her body laying on an operating table. The wires were disconnected and the machines shut off. She walked over to her body. She was dead.

Daniel snapped his fingers and soon the scene changed. She watched in pain as a doctor approached Regina. She was pacing and practically jumped on the doctor the second she saw him.

"Ms. Mills." He began. Regina's face was filled with hope that Emma was okay. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it." Regina instantly paled.

"No." Regina's voice was barely a squeak.

"I'm sorry. Her body couldn't handle the C-Section. The baby was born premature. Emma's body shut down once the baby was removed. We were able to save him but unfortunately lost Emma in the process." Regina couldn't move. No. Emma had to be alive.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked away, leaving Regina to take it all in.

Regina instantly fell to the floor, shrieking. Emma's heart broke and she rushed to the collapsed woman.

"Regina. It's okay. I'm right here." She tried to grab Regina but her hands went right through her. Regina wailed and Emma couldn't do anything to help her.

"Please Regina don't cry. Please." Emma had fallen to her knees, begging Regina to stop crying and started crying herself. Trying to will her to see her. "Please Regina. Here, I'll give you a freebie that will make you smile. This one time I fell out of a truck and broke my arm. I was playing hide and seek and when I was getting out of the bed of the truck I slipped and fell. Stupid right?" Emma said still crying but trying to smile. Regina continued to cry and hold herself on the floor. Emma's heart was shattering as she watched Regina. Daniel had reached Emma and touched her shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but I need you to follow me."

"No. I'm not leaving her!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, there is something I need to show you." Emma reluctantly followed Daniel and wiped her tears when it finally hit her.

"Daniel. You're Regina's Daniel aren't you." Emma said and stopped walking. Turning back to her he nodded.

"I am." He said and continued on his destination. Emma ran to catch up with him and they paused outside a large window.

"There's Henry. Third one in." He said softly.

Emma peered in and saw her baby boy. He was so small and looked so fragile but he was alive and well and that's all that mattered. She went to touch the glass and her hand went right through, so Emma walked through the wall and went to meet Henry. Nurses were scurrying around and Henry was crying and no one seemed to be able to calm him down. A nurse picked him up and bounced him but his wailing continued. Emma began to cry, looking at her beautiful baby boy.

"Hi Henry. I'm your momma." Emma said as she looked at him. Henry's eyes opened and he stared at Emma. He cries died down as he stared at Emma.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be around to see you grow up, but you have the best mom in the world waiting for you outside." She said softly. Henry reached up and tried to grab at her. The nurse couldn't figure out what caused him to calm but she was thankful for it so she placed him back in the crib.

"Henry I have a few things to tell you. Always be good to your mom. She is going to love you and make sure you are happy. It's okay if you get a little rebellious. That will come from me." Emma smiled. Henry just stared at her with big eyes. The door opened and Regina had entered the room with a nurse. She had stopped her crying but her eyes were puffy and red. Emma looked back to Henry. "I want you to know you will always be loved. No matter what and that I will always be watching over you and mom." Henry reached for her and Emma reached down. Neither could feel one another but Emma's heart swelled up.

"Ms. Mills, Miss. Swan's paperwork said you were adopting Henry?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes, I am." She said softly, watching Henry's arms raise. She was instantly in love with him. She could see Emma in practically every aspect of his tiny face.

"Would you like to hold him?" Regina's head shot up and she nodded. Emma smiled as she watch the baby get lifted and place into Regina's arm.

"Hi Henry. I'm your mom. I'm sorry your momma can't be here with us." Regina began to cry again. Emma came around and wrapped her arm around her as best as she could.

"Your momma is in heaven now, but she will always be watching over us." Emma smiled. Henry's eyes darted between the two. Regina looked over her shoulder, wondering what had Henry's attention but saw nothing.

"Emma it's time to go." Daniel said from across the room. Emma looked up.

"Just give me one minute." She said and he nodded.

"I have to go now Henry, but I have one more thing you need to remember. Always tell your mom how much you love her. Tell her before bed. Tell her before you go to school. Tell her after dinner. Tell her every day. Be good. Do good and love a lot." Emma said. She reached down and kissed his head. Emma turned to Regina. She would regret never spending anytime outside of prison with Regina. She would regret all the missed moments she would never have with Regina. She tried to wipe Regina's tears away but nothing happened. Leaning in she placed a kiss on her cheek and Regina's hand raised to her cheek. She glanced around the room.

Emma smiled at her family one last time before walking to Daniel.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and make her happy." Emma said as she and Daniel walked away.

"Oh Emma, you made her more happy then you will ever know." Emma smiled as he spoke."You did the one thing no one ever could do before." Daniel said as they walked towards a tunnel of light.

"And what is that? Emma asked as they reached it.

"You made sure she wouldn't be lonely anymore."

The two shared a smile and they entered the tunnel of light together. Emma played with the Swan necklace Regina had given her as she and Daniel disappeared into the white light.


End file.
